Ayaka Yukihiro
Ayaka Yukihiro (雪広 あやか, Yukihiro Ayaka) is a character from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and a protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. The 29th student in Japanese alphabetical order of class 3-A, she is the bossy, controlling president (or iincho) of class 3-A. A rich girl born into a life of luxury, she immediately becomes obsessed with her young teacher Negi Springfield from the moment of his arrival, a fact which leads to scornful accusations about her being obsessed with little boys, but which is actually due to an early tragedy in her life. Her closest connection in class is with layabout Asuna Kagurazaka, with whom she shares a love/hate relationship. Biography Early Life She is the second daughter of the Yukihiro family, a very rich family that resides in Mahora. While very little is known about Ayaka's past, what is known is a defining feature of her character. It is known that Ayaka's mother was going to have a second child, a boy whom was to be Ayaka's brother. The child died at birth, though, for unknown causes. The result is that Ayaka is very motherly towards Negi, whom she basically sees as a surrogate younger brother. Very few people know this back story, as Ayaka is quite good at keeping her past a secret. It is known that ever since they met, she and Asuna have been in a sort of love/hate with one another, both of them caring for but being aggravated with each other, but neither of them truly hate the other girl. Class 3-A : Main article: Class 3-A Ayaka attached herself to Negi from the moment he arrived in 2-A, obsessively trying to win over his favor while representing the class as their iincho. While this could be seen by many as Ayaka's courtesy for the new teacher, Asuna saw this as part of a trap by her to seduce Negi and make him her own. Throughout the first few months of Negi's stay in Japan, Ayaka attempts several times to both win Negi's favour or to have some time alone with him, including showing off her physical assets in the bath, trying to make herself become his partner, even inviting him over to her mansion for the day (without knowing Asuna and Konoka Konoe would also tag along). While consistently obsessed in making sure the class reflected well being the iincho ''(including in testing and in the class dodgeball game), most of Ayaka's inspiration for battle appeared to be just as much about class pride as it was about winning Negi. Kyoto Field Trip As Negi became embroiled in the many battles and magical conflicts tied with himself or other members of the class, Ayaka remained devoted towards assisting in any way possible, even if she had no idea in what she was getting into. During the conflict at Cinema Town in Kyoto, Ayaka attempted to use her own self-made martial arts style to fight against the hordes of Tsukuyomi's summoned minions before being taken out by one. Return to Mahora Later, as she witnessed her roommate Chizuru Naba "adopt" ''hanyou Kotaro Inugami, she immediately found conflict with the demon rival of Negi, yet could not help him further after being knocked out by Graf Herrman. Yet as the scenery she found herself in became weirder, Ayaka's persistent Negi chase continued to grow more daring, including an attempt to kiss him during a game in Kyoto (only to kiss a doll and get a failed pactio) and an invitation for the two of them on her own island resort (ruined when over half the class followed along). It is also during the stay in the island resort when Ayaka's closeness with Asuna is shown. While a number of the other girls were thinking of how to help Negi gain Asuna's forgiveness after their falling out prior to the trip, Ayaka knew that Asuna had, in her heart, already forgiven him, and told Asuna as such in an effort to help them reconcile. Mahora Festival : Main article: Mahorafest As the year gave way to the arrival of the Mahora Festival, Ayaka (as class iincho) suddenly found herself busy running the class for the creation and the operation of their own haunted house exhibit (and nearly driving herself crazy while doing so). In the midst of her operation, she still found time to spend with Negi, particularly during a loop of just the two of them on the first day for what she considered "the greatest day of her life". By the second day, Ayaka discovers Negi in the Mahora Fighting Tournament, leading her on an ambitious (and foolhardy) mission with many of the other stragglers in the class (including the sports girls, the cheerleaders and the twins) to see her beloved teacher fighting in person. Though nearly getting herself in trouble several times, Ayaka's devotion and discovery of the loss of Negi's father has made her more devoted to her teacher than ever. Mages vs. Mars : Main article: Mages vs. Mars After Chao Lingshen succeeds in her plan to reveal magic to the world, Ayaka remains devoted to Negi. When Negi and his group returns to the third day of the Mahora Festival, she is asked to make some major changes to the big event being planned. She adamantly refuses until she's told that it's a favour for Negi, at which point she immediately acquiesces. In the initial stages, the participants are armed with magic guns and engage in combat with Chao's robots, under the pretense that it is part of a game. After accidentally being sucked into cyberspace with the activation of Chisame Hasegawa's pactio, she and Makie Sasaki assist in the protection of the barrier while Chisame fights against Chachamaru Karakuri. After the battle ends, she disappears to celebrate with the rest of the class... only to magically reappear when she hears that Chao has a book revealing whom Negi marries. Powers and Abilities *'Intellectual Ability': Ayaka is one of the more intelligent students in 3-A, frequently turning in impressive results during tests and examinations. It has often been suggested that she is one of the few students, along with Chao, Nodoka Miyasaki, Kazumi Asakura, Chizuru, Konoka and Satomi Hakase, responsible for bringing up the average grades of the entire class only to have it pulled down abruptly by the much poorer grades of the rest of her classmates (especially by the Baka Rangers). She has also been shown to be very resourceful, as demonstrated by her ability to obtain the paperwork for Negi's party, including information about his father, as well as the ease of making changes to the Mahora Festival at the very last minute. *'Leadership Skills': As class representative of homeroom 3-A, Ayaka is usually seen by her classmates as the one to go to when things get out of hand. She has a commanding presence which is essential to keeping the others calm and organized, though her own obsessive affection toward Negi can lead to flights of fancy. *'Physical Ability': Ayaka is well versed in the martial arts, (though not at the current level that Asuna had undergone), and is also trained in riding horses. Her martial arts skills, while never explicitly shown, has been suggested to be very effective (and possibly violent) if the situation calls for it (although she was shown to be using aikijujitsu). This was hinted at early, before the dodgeball game with the Black Lilies, where Negi found out that she previously gained a notorious reputation in school for violently attacking a policeman to buy Asuna some time, although it was never stated what Asuna needed the extra time for. *'Wealth': Ayaka's family is among the wealthiest in the world and practically any material item or information can be purchased or obtained on a whim. Such examples include any variety of herbal tea, information concerning Negi's father, and a private jet to fly to England. Her family's status is also useful for Negi and his crew as she can provide assistance in some magic-related stuff (without her knowing about the existence of magic). Examples of this include her family's company sponsor the Mages vs. Mars battle that Negi planned in order to get some needed reinforcements against Chao and providing Asuna with the paperwork needed to form a school club. Appearances *''Future Perfect: Chao Lingshen's Tale'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Mahora Mage Knights Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Students in Class 3-A